Many vehicles today include a vehicle bus. A vehicle bus is an internal communications network for the vehicle that is used to connect control modules and sensors installed in the vehicle. Modules plugged into the network communicate with each other using a predefined network protocol. Control modules receive input from sensors attached to the vehicle bus network and use the input to control other modules over the network.
Many vehicle busses include connectors that can be used by external devices to access modules on the vehicle bus network. Since 1996, all cars sold in the United States are required to have an On-Board Diagnostics (ODB) connector. The ODB connector can be used to access the car's electronic controllers. An ODB-II connector is included in many of the cars manufactured for the U.S. market today.
As noted above, each vehicle bus employs a predefined network protocol. In the United States, commercial vehicles use the SAE J1939 vehicle bus standard for communication and diagnostics among vehicle components. Fleet managers use external access to the vehicle bus of their fleet vehicles to monitor the performance and usage of their vehicles. One approach is to use a telematics solution to access information on the vehicle bus.
Typical telematics solutions include a Cellular module, a Vehicle Bus, a display, and a complicated mess of wiring and antennas. One such approach is to use a ConnectPort® X5 gateway manufactured by Digi International Inc. of Minnetonka, Minn. to access a SAE J1939 vehicle bus. The ConnectPort X5 gateway provides remote connectivity, over a number of communications protocols, to mobile assets to monitor operating health, performance, location and driver/operator behavior.
Xata Turnpike RouteTracker is a module manufactured by Xata Corporation of Eden Prairie, Minn. that connects via a cable to the vehicle diagnostic port. The RouteTracker captures GPS data and reads engine diagnostic information. The GPS and engine diagnostic information is transmitted via Bluetooth to a smartphone in the vehicle and, through the smartphone, to Xata Turnpike's hosted web site.
Finally, Xirgo Technologies of Camarillo, Calif. manufactures a module that connects to the diagnostic port of a vehicle to provide a cellular interface to the vehicle telematics system.
Current telematics solutions tend to be complicated and costly. What is needed is a system and method for providing telematics solutions in a more efficient manner.